


Flight Fright 4

by Neutralfan



Series: A Tower of Fun! [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Five Nights at Freddy's, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Computers, FNAF4 - Freeform, Fluff, Gameplay not included, Gen, Is it? I think so, Mischief, Natasha emails while drunk, One Shot, Oneshot, Shenanigans might insue, Steve doesn't like sleeping on planes, Twitter, planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutralfan/pseuds/Neutralfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can't Sleep on a long flight home, someone has a solution for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight Fright 4

**Author's Note:**

> I had writers block and wrote this. Enjoy!

Steve leaned back against the head rest of his seat, he had been touring around the country on a fundraising campaign for various charities; this last one had been for childhood cancer. He was now on his way back to the tower on Tony’s privet Jet and ready for the trip to be over so he could get back to his normal routine with the other avengers.

But the thing was that he now had a 5 hour flight ahead of him and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to get any sleep while he was in the air. Casting his mind about for things to do as he had already exhausted his books that he’d brought and watched all of the movies, he finally settled on getting out his laptop computer and getting in some internet time. Tony’s Jet was fully equipped with Wi-Fi and “Why not?” the billionaire had said, “its my Jet why should I be deprived of being able to listen to stupid internet cat videos if I want…. Or work on important S.I projects.”

The hum of the laptop was a nice change of pace for Steve, who’d been listening to the jets engines for the last half hour; he logged on and opened up his Twitter account. Steve had two Twitter accounts the first was his promotional account that was mostly for PR and was run by J.A.R.V.I.S and Darcy. He also had a privet account, this account was the one he used regularly it had a nice following, not like his promotional account but it was a still a good amount; which had multiplied after his Five Nights at Freddy’s video had gone viral.

But tonight he was on his promotional account:

       @Captain America/SteveR *: #Long flight tonight. Can’t sleep, what are some things you do to entertain yourselves on long flights?

Steve sent out his tweet, while he waited for replies he opened up his e-mail. Most of the messages were forwarded requests from his fan e-mail account– yes he had two e-mail accounts- for appearances, a few from Sam about his progress looking for Bucky, A slew from Natasha who’d gone on a drunk e-mailing spree. Again.

But the one e-mail that stood out to him. The senders name was simply ‘S. Cawthon’, and the title of the message read ‘Early access to FNAF 4’. Steve looked at the e-mail and considered deleting it, he knew all about internet spam and scams; he’d Googled it ‘Snoppes.com was his go to. His gut though was what convinced him to open the e-mail:

 “Hello Captain Rogers, After seeing your Five Nights at Freddy’s video I decided to send you early access to the fourth installment of the franchise. The game can be accessed though the link attached in the e-mail and will update to the full version once it has been released. I hope you enjoy the game. Sincerely, Scott Cawthon

P.S. I’m a big fan

Steve stared at the e-mail and realized that it had only been in his inbox for five minutes. He checked his Twitter sifting though all the re-tweets before he found it: Scott Cawthon: @Captain America/SteveR: #Longflighttonight Check your e-mail. Steve was dumfounded, the creator of his favorite computer game had tweeted him; but how had the e-mail gotten into his regular account? He checked and saw that J.A.R.V.I.S had forwarded it. This was the real thing. Steve clicked on the attached link and scrambled for his headphones as the main menu screen came up; He clicked the play button.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>

Captain America/SteveR:

@Scott Cawthon re: Check your e-mail – This is truly Terrifying! Thank you!

Captain America/SteveR:

@Avengerstower #FNAF4 Ready for Freddy?

IAMIRONSTARK:

@Captain America/SteveR re: #FNAF4 Ready for Freddy? - $%^&! YOU ROGERS!

IAMIRONSTARK:

Re: $%^&! YOU ROGERS! – Jarvis why did you hide my swearing?

Captain America/SteveR:

@IAMIRONSTARK re: $%^&! YOU ROGERS! – LANGUAGE!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this please leave a comment letting me know what you thought. 
> 
> P.S. I do not have a Twitter account so I'm working from info I found concerning the tweeting and re-tweeting format, please ignore any inaccuracies.


End file.
